


Tumblr Prompts: Are we actually doing this? Are we slow-dancing?

by mimabeann



Series: Old One Shots (No Longer Canon) [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Super short domestic fluff one shot with Hyraa and Torian.
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Torian Cadera
Series: Old One Shots (No Longer Canon) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772431
Kudos: 5





	Tumblr Prompts: Are we actually doing this? Are we slow-dancing?

It was a quiet morning for once. The troubles of dealing with the Alliance and sorting the galaxy’s problems out seemed so far away on this sleepy Nar Shaada morning… Well, Nar Shaada was likely as lively as ever, but Hyraa’s apartment was quiet. Hyraa made her way down the hall and into the kitchen. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she watched her husband place some type of casserole in the oven. 

He smiled at her as she approached. “Enjoy your rest?”  
Hyraa smirked at at him. “Could’ve stayed in bed all day, riduur.”  
Torian let out a chuckle. “Could’ve. Knowing you.” He pulled her to him, placing his hands on her waist as Hyraa’s arms reached around the back of his neck. Torian’s eyes lit up. “Dance with me?”  
“Seriously? You wanna slow dance?” She laughed.   
He nodded. “Got a few minutes before food’s done.”  
“Why not?” Hyraa shrugged and grinned. 


End file.
